


【中文翻译】Ore wo Kangaerou (I think) /我想

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: Gen, Lies, M/M, Speeches, Surprise Kissing, smartass, 惊喜之吻, 聪明人, 话术, 谎言
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: "别这么死板。你根本不知道困在列车上对我来说意味着什么，不能做想做的事、见想见的人。我是一个自由的灵魂，限制我的行动太残忍了。"





	【中文翻译】Ore wo Kangaerou (I think) /我想

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ore wo Kangaerou (I think)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124774) by [vogue91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91). 

_ [冬天来了，一切颜色都褪去[……]_

_ 但它的眼睛是冰冷的，而且不怎么好用。]_

浦塔罗斯耐心地等待那个时候的到来。

他觉得DenLiner最近变得是在太挤了，而且他一直没办法去做自己真正想做的事。

但现在，他一直在等的完美时刻到了。

金塔罗斯和龙塔罗斯去睡了，桃塔罗斯在离良太郎不远的一张桌子上睡着了，Hana也不在这里。

鱼永远不会错过离开水族箱的好机会，不是吗？

他附在良太郎身上，发出惬意的叹息，起身稍微看了一眼自己的样子。

棒极了，他感觉十分得意。

跟这辆列车以及其他异魔神绑在一起也没什么大不了的，这是他必须付出的代价。

他确定那个男孩在意识中的某处睡着了，接下来就是看看能去玩点什么了。

首先，他得先下车。再过几分钟就到站了，他相信自己能在有人过来叫醒良太郎之前下车。然后他要打电话给舞或者绫，夏美也行，很久没见过她了。打电话把她们全叫来也行，他今晚要好好享受一番，远离电车众，尤其是不要被各种琐碎像是保护未来之类的事打扰。

他笑了，对自己的计划很满意，当他向下一个车厢走去时，却发现自己的胳膊被抓住了。

"你想去哪儿？"

浦塔罗斯翻了个白眼叹气。

为了能度过一个愉快的夜晚，只能给桃塔罗斯找点麻烦了。

"出去。我要去享受生活，前辈。不能因为你所有时间都在列车上等良太郎遇到异魔神然后战斗，就觉得我们不能有其他消遣。或者说责任。"他可怜兮兮地摇头，真假难辨地说着，挣脱了桃塔罗斯的手。

"可是良太郎和那个鼻屎女已经说过了，非必要情况你不能外出。如果你把他累坏了或者有什么突发情况，良太郎会……"

"别这么死板。别这么死板。你根本不知道困在列车上对我来说意味着什么，不能做想做的事、见想见的人。我是一个自由的灵魂，限制我的行动太残忍了。对我来说，一直待在列车上就像永远生活在冬天，使我的生活失去色彩，失去自我。你想从我的生活中、我的眼中把温暖抽离吗？你真的不觉得抑郁吗，前辈？你不想我在帮良太郎与异魔神战斗时变得软弱对吗？"他的语速很快，不断向桃塔罗斯靠近，盯着对方的眼睛，没有错过前辈脸上困惑的表情。

"没……你说你是自由的灵魂到底什么意思？这跟你用良太郎的身体出去泡妹子有什么关系？我……"

浦塔罗斯就知道他不会那么轻易上当，但他还有后手。

至今为止他偷到的所有吻中，给桃塔罗斯的那个是最令他满意的，甚至完全超出他的预期，因为对方完全没有防备，也不知道该如何反应，直到浦塔罗斯离开这节车厢才找回了行动的能力。

浦塔罗斯想快点下车，桃塔罗斯咋咋呼呼追来的时候，他刚好从又开始移动的DenLiner上下来。

"混蛋乌龟——！乌龟你个变态！你小子早晚得回来，别以为你能躲一辈子！"

浦塔罗斯脸上挂起迷人的笑容，向他挥手致意。

"回见，别太想我。对了，前辈，"他眨下一只眼，"请考虑一下我。"

他向城市走去，耳边是桃塔罗斯从远处传来的叫喊。

虽然听不清话的内容，但他能想象得到。

对他来说这太容易了。以这种方式逗弄前辈真的很有意思。


End file.
